Watching Airplanes
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Draco and Hermione sit out on a hill, picnic basket beside them, and airplanes flying overheard.


Written for Life (Red, Airplane, 1500 words {without AN})

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

-oOo-

Draco was a little bit terrified of airplanes. He'd never had this fear before, never considered it really, but after listening to Mr. Weasley go on about the Muggle mode of transportation Draco came to the conclusion that he would avoid them at all cost. They sounded flimsy, dangerous, and held together by the sheer panic and prayers of those riding in it. That was enough to convince Draco to keep himself away from the airplanes.

Except to watch them. There was something about watching them flying overheard that Draco found alluring. He figured it had something to do with his own love and need to be soaring through the air. There was nothing better than traveling along the currents of the wind, dotting through the clouds and moving without restrictions. Flying was something he had a great love and respect for.

He was a bit envious of the roaring red plane. It could reached altitudes that he couldn't. It could cut through clouds that Draco would never be able to touch. It could fly higher than he would ever be able to. He wanted to be up there, to touch the things those planes could.

"What time is it?" The half-asleep voice drew Draco back onto the ground. He barely heard it over the rush of a plane taking off from its runway. It was flying low, just beginning to take to the sky. Even at the great distance away they were at the noise was still thunderous.

He shifted so he could look at the brunette next to him on the blanket. She was blinking slowly, having just woken up from a short nap. She'd kicked her shoes off, and her bare toes were dug into the grass. Her hair had come undone from the braid, and her t-shirt had been pushed up to expose her toned stomach. She was absolutely gorgeous laying there in his arms.

She shifted from where she'd lay to sit up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she turned to smile at him. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About half an hour," Draco replied, sitting up as well. He reached forward, pulling a few blades of grass from her hair.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled. He leaned forward to draw her close. She laid against his chest, the top of her head buried under his chin. "You looked far too cute to wake. I didn't want to bother you."

"I see," Hermione said. She shifted, reaching behind them to the picnic basket. After a moment she turned back, holding a cupcake in front of her. "I have to say, picnic by the airport, very romantic idea."

Draco chuckled. "You sound surprised."

"I will admit," Hermione said taking a bit of the cupcake. A bit of red frosting clung to her top lip. "That the airport idea really threw me off at first. Who knew Draco Malfoy liked such a Muggle thing."

"I don't like airplanes. Just like watching them." Draco leaned forward, whipping his finger along the top of her cupcake. He stuck a frosting covered finger in his mouth and smirked.

Hermione elbowed him, a frown on her lips; both very playfully in nature. "That was mine you jerk. There's plenty more behind you. Get your own."

Overhead an airplane flew, coming down into the runway. The couple watched from their place on the hill as the wheels touched ground and it began to slow.

A thought crossed Hermione's mind. "You'll have to let me take you on a plane one of these days."

"I'll just watch." Draco said. He leaned away from her, grabbing his own cupcake. "Those things look like death traps."

Hermione stifled a laugh, turning fully to look at him. "You fly around on a broomstick. A rickety, made of wood broom. At least an airplane has seatbelts and airbags."

Draco's eyebrow rose. "Did you just call me broom rickety? That thing has been with me for years. I've won several Quidditch games with that."

"Still just a broom." Hermione shoved the rest of the cupcake in her mouth, smirking at him.

"That's sacrilege right there."

"How about this," Hermione glanced at the airport before turning back to him, "you go on a plane ride with me, and then you can judge which is better for yourself."

"To where shall we go?"

Hermione turned her eyes on the clouds. "Anywhere we want to go. We've both got the weekend off. We could always go to France."

"Just take off to France? Its a little last minute don't you think."

Hermione shrugged. "Why not. I've got family there. You've got family there. I'm sure there's all kinds of neat stuff in France we haven't seen. We could just take a weekend and get away."

"Sounds like a good plan." Draco nodded. "But wouldn't it be quicker to just Apparate there? Save a lot of travel time."

"But where's the adventure?"

Draco laughed. He reached out, pulling her close to him once more. "You Gryffindors and your need for an adventure."

Hermione tilted her head back to look at him. "So what do you say? You want to fly with me?"

Draco looked up at the bright blue sky. He smiled at the collection of clouds that were hiding yet another plane. He had to admit, despite the fear of the contraption that he really did want to experience it. He blamed the Muggleborn leaning against his chest. Ever since getting to know her he'd been set out to explore and experience all the things he'd been kept from as a child. He'd experienced more of the Muggle world in the last two years than he ever had imagined he would in a lifetime. Smiling, he caught a glimpse of a plane high above them.

"Alright," Draco said. "One plane ride. But if we die, I will blame you."

"Fair." Hermione said. She stood, dusting off the grass that had made its way onto her jeans and shirt. "If that's settled, we might want to start cleaning up and heading home."

Draco extended a hand, which she took and helped him stand. The two stood on the hill top, hands held and nosed inches apart. Above in the clouds, an airplane took to the sky.


End file.
